Synchronized Soul
by Candied Lime
Summary: As two souls reunited, two incomplete souls were reborn anew, given a chance to live as genuine human beings. As they relive their alternate life, they begin to realize their destinies were tied to one another's, right from the start. Slight AU, Rating may go up.


_**Synchronized Soul  
Prologue**_

A young girl around the age of six stood on her father's side, clinging to the end of his jacket,, as they walked up the short round of stairs in their new home. The girl's sapphire eyes went wide, and a huge smile made its way across her complexion. Her grip on her father didn't weaken the slightest bit, she was in absolute awe of how big the little duplex seemed to her. It was nothing like their previous home.  
"Papa, look!" She released her father and ran down the second floor hallway, her white summer dress slightly twirling as she scurried through. She turned around and glanced back at her father, drawing her arms over her head and out, making a gesture for her upcoming sentence.  
"It's REALLY big!" She shut her eyes in sheer happiness.  
Her beaming face reflected back on her father, who was now smiling warmly at his daughter.  
"Now, Naminé, how about we go see your new room?"  
"Sure, papa!" She beamed once again.  
Her father opened the almond door, revealing the empty room (with the exception of a few boxes) to his daughter. Her smile faded.  
"Where's all my stuff?"  
"In the boxes over there, see? We still have to unpack." he pointed to the sunlit corner of the room.  
She hesitantly made her way over to her boxed things, and opened one. Various stuffed toys were inside, but one in particular caught her eye. It was her plush Paopu fruit. She greedily grabbed her stuffed companion and held it up to the side of her face, reveling in its dreamy softness.

**(=´∀**_**)**__**人**__**(´∀**__**=)(=´∀**__**)**__**人**__**(´∀**__**=)(=´∀**__**)**__**人**__**(´∀**__**=)**_

Breakfast had to be her all time favorite meal. No, not because of a typical childish infatuation with pancakes. Her father was different. he always prepared waffles. (:D) Every time he made them he would top them with fruit of his daughter's choice. Today's choice was strawberries.  
They enjoyed their semi-nutritious breakfast in silence, until the father's plate was cleared. He put away the leftovers on the table and made his way to the door.  
"I have to go to work now. Be good while I'm gone, alright? Don't open the door for anybody but me."  
"'Kay."  
He shut the door, leaving his only daughter home alone.  
Naminé, being used to this situation, nonchalantly went upstairs to her bedroom.  
Her room was unusually bright. Her window faced the door, constantly streaming dusk-like sunlight into the room. If the skyline of Twilight Town had normal solar output, it would've most likely been unbearably bright in the room.  
She approached the light source and opened her window, desiring the summer breeze. She studied the scenery in front of her for the first time. On the outside of her 2nd story window there appeared to be a miniature balcony. Most likely for placing flowers. Naminé then noticed that right in front of her was another neighboring house, in an extremely short distance from her window and balcony. Not even two feet away. It had the same style of window, and a little platform much like her own. Their balconies were practically touching. She could walk right over to that house, platform-wise, open the window, and enter that house if she really wanted. Being her curious self, she pondered doing so. She wondered what that house was like, and wanted to see the interior with her own eyes. She wondered, when she opened the window, would she be in a bedroom, just like hers? Is the entire house like her own? From her angle the house looked the same size as hers. She extended her leg over the platform ridge, and landed on the neighboring one. Her hand was ready to open the window.  
'This would definitely get me in trouble...' Her mind questioned her actions.  
She then concluded that if she was invited, she wouldn't get punished. If she just knocked on the window, rather than opening in, and a kind stranger let her in, then she could see the inside, and not get in trouble.  
So she did. She knocked three times, a slight pause in between said three.  
No answer.  
She knocked again, louder this time.  
No answer.  
The girl sighed in defeat. Having given up, she turned to her window and made her way back to her bedroom. As she hoisted her right leg over her windowsill, she heard a noise.  
"What are you doing?"  
She turned to face the voice, dumbfounded.  
In front of her a was the little boy who questioned her. His hair was a dirty blond, and had spikes that seemed to defy the very laws of gravity. He appeared no older than seven.  
"I just wondered what your house looked like..."  
"Why? It's not like Its anything special." The boy coldly stated.  
"Oh..." She was caught off guard.  
"Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around before. Guessing you're with the family that moved in yesterday." The boy interrogated, soundly slightly less annoyed.  
"Yep, I am!" She smiled at his lightened mood. Her unknown reason for happiness baffled the boy.  
"Well... do you have a name?"  
"Of course I do, silly!" She beamed proudly.  
After five seconds of silence, the boy spoke.  
"... You gonna tell me what it is?" He was slightly confused. Why was she still smiling?  
"Sure! It's Naminé! You just had to ask!" The girl stated loudly. "And you?"  
The boy cringed at her sudden increase in volume. "R-Roxas..."  
"Wow, what a weird name!" She tactlessly proclaimed. "And I thought MINE was funny!"  
Roxas's face darkened. "Hey now! "That's not nice... you would probably cry if I said something like that to you."  
"Nooo I wouldn't!" She crossed her arms in defense. "I'm a big girl. My papa told me that big girls never ever cry!"  
The boy laughed heartily. "You don't look big to me, you look really small!" He taunted, pointing his index finger at her.  
"I'm NOT! I've grown a WHOLE inch since papa last measured me! Bet I'm taller than you!" She shouted.  
"Hmm..." The boy then stepped out of his window, and made his way over to her. The two were standing head to head... or at least eye to head.  
"HA! In your face! I'M taller!" the boy exclaimed, as If it was the greatest honor on the world.  
she turned her head away in shame. "... Meanie."  
"Now we're even." He grinned.  
His smile brightened her attitude, and she returned that smile.  
"Guess so. Wanna come in my room over here and play? Papa's at work and I'm all alone." the girl asked while pointing to her room.  
"Sure! Sounds fun!" The boy beamed.  
The two started making way into Naminé's room. But Naminé was having trouble getting over her windows ledge on the way in. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back in. She even tried jumping in from a short distance away, but it yielded no success.  
"I can't get over." The girl sighed in defeat.  
"I know! I'll push you over! Then you'll get in for sure!" The boy said matter-of-factly.  
He approached her from behind and abruptly pushed her in from her backside. He felt pretty proud of himself, until he heard a loud thud, followed by a shout.  
"Ow-ow-owww! My knee! You pushed me too hard, dummy!" The girl choked, holding back her tears.  
Roxas hoisted over the ledge quickly, with ease, and lowered himself down to Naminé's level. "It's not my fault! You should've said so!"  
"It IS so!" The girl sniffled, clutching her skinned knee. "...Kiss it." she said softly.  
"Huh?" The boy asked, baffled by her words.  
"My knee. Papa kisses my owwies when I'm hurt. He makes them better, but he's not here, so you have to."  
"No way! That's gross!" The boy declared, making a disgusted face.  
"Please...?"  
"No!"  
The girl let her tears freely fall this time, she lifted her head up, gazing into Roxas's cerulean eyes.  
"...Pretty please?"  
Roxas noticed her tears, and the sadness in her eyes. He didn't like it one bit. He hated seeing people cry.  
"F-...Fine."  
He scooted closer to her and lowered his upper half. Her red knee was directly in his face. He hesitated for a moment, and quickly pecked it. He raised his head, looking up at her for affirmation.  
"Better now?" He questioned.  
"Mhmm, thank you." She gave one last sniffle as she wiped her eyes with her arm.  
"You owe me. Now, are we gonna play? I wanna play hide-and-seek first."  
"'Kay, I'll count." She got up off the floor, and started counting.  
They played hide-and-seek for twenty minutes until they grew tired of it, then they moved on to tag, followed by Simon Says, and finally Follow the Leader, which consisted of Roxas merely jumping up and down and ordering Naminé to copy his movements. After that they both grew fatigued, tired from all their playtime. Naminé moved on to introducing Roxas to her stuffed animals, until they were interrupted by shouts from downstairs.  
"Naminé, I'm home!" come on downstairs! I got a present for you!"  
The young father focused his vision on the stairs in front of him, waiting for his daughter to come down and receive his gift. As she walked down to greet him, there was a spring in her step, obviously excited for her present. Then the father noticed someone behind his daughter, particularly a small boy, who appeared slightly bigger than his child.  
"Who's this?" Her father warmly questioned her.  
"My new friend!" the daughter beamed loudly.  
The father chuckled. "Does your friend have a name?"  
"Mhhm!" The girl continued to smile. "His name's Roxas!"  
"Ah, well it's getting late. Roxas should be going home." He lowered himself down to the boy's level. "Now, where do you live little guy?"  
"Next door, sir. On the left side."  
"Hmm, shouldn't be much trouble getting you home then." The father smiled faintly. "Come. I'll take you home."  
The daughter waved as the two walked out the door, leaving her by herself once again. She didn't mind, until realization hit her. She exclaimed out loud.  
"I forgot my present!"

**Two years later:**

Naminé stood outside her best friend's bedroom window, giving it a gentle knock.  
It's always been like this. Whenever they wanted to contact one another, they would just knock on each other's windows. She liked the convenience of the closeness they shared. She found it, as what Roxas once dubbed it, awesome.  
The blonde boy opened his window in response. "Hey Nami! What's up?"  
"Wanna have a sleepover tonight? I asked papa and he's okay with it." the young girl smiled.  
"Sure, I'll ask my mom." He grinned, turning around and leaving the room to ask his mother. Naminé stood there silently, twiddling her thumbs in anticipation, until the cerulean-eyed boy returned with a huge smile on his face that brightened her vision.  
"She's cool with it! I'll grab my stuff and be over in five minutes!" He made a thumbs up gesture for emphasis.  
"Great! I'll be waiting in my room." She returned his smile.  
That night an eight-year-old Naminé lay beside a nine-year-old Roxas as they enjoyed watching a movie in her bedroom, clad in their pajamas. The only sounds heard were the dialogue of the movie and the occasional crunch of the potato chips they were snacking on.  
As the movie was ending Naminé's father walked in and turned off the television.  
"Light's out, time for bed." he said while also turning off the bedside lamp.  
Groans of frustration were uttered between the two. Naminé approached her father to kiss him goodnight.  
"Love you papa! Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight angel." the father warmly smiled. "You two be good."  
"We will!" the two exclaimed.  
As the father shut the door, the two turned to their sides and half-attempted to sleep. Roxas's attention was focused on a framed picture of a Namine's father and a woman he was unfamiliar with.  
"Oi, Nami, who's that girl in the picture?"  
She turned to his side to see who he was talking about. "That's my mommy."  
"The one who died?"  
"Yeah..."  
Roxas detected sadness in her voice, and planned on changing the subject, but he was curious, so he asked one more question, while still gazing at the picture.  
"What's her name?"  
"Aerith." The girl stated.  
"That's a really pretty name." He said.  
"Yeah, papa almost named me after her." She still had sorrow in her voice, so Roxas changed the subject to a happier one.  
They continued talking to each other until one fell asleep and the other followed suit.

**One year later:**

A young girl and her best friend were walking home from the grocery store, grocery bags in hand, continuously bumping into each other as the two walked.  
"Hey Roxas, I'm kind of hungry. Are you?"  
"Sorta. Wanna try that island fruit I bought?" He took a yellow star-shaped fruit out of his bag to show her. "We can split it."  
"That thing? It looks yummy!" she smiled.  
"Exactly why I bought it." He chuckled. "Its like that one stuffed animal in your room."  
The blonde boy inspected the fruit and noticed a rather large sticker on the back. He peeled it off and read it out loud.  
"Island lore states that if you share this delicious fruit with someone, your spirits will merge, and you will become apart of one another's life forever?"  
"Wow, that's so cool!" the girl exclaimed.  
"It's not true, Nami. It's just a gimmick to get people to buy the fruit, not real."  
"You don't know that."  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter I guess. We're eating it anyway, you believe whatever you want." He broke the fruit in half. "I don't really care."  
"You really are a spoil-sport sometimes." She took her piece of the fruit.  
He started biting into his piece. "Yeah su-" He stood there frozen. His vision went blank, and he felt a great warmth run through his body.  
"You okay Roxas? ...Roxas, what's wrong?" Naminé asked, slightly worried.  
He regained his composure after a few seconds. "...Nothing. I'm fine."

**A/N: Well that's the prologue! (^-^)/ Hope it was enjoyable. It's the longest thing I've ever written so far. xD The chapters probably won't be this long. Reviews inspire me to continue quickly. :3 Criticism is welcome, just be constructive! I'm a new writer and I want to improve!  
Until then,  
Candied Lime  
**


End file.
